Scene from a cell
by Ami3
Summary: A tasty scene from a cell in Charenton


The screaming ceased and all that could be heard was the metallic swing of the door closing in the long white hallway. Abbe clasped his hands together behind his back.The long skirts of his priest costume floated behind him as he went to the next cell.That of the Marquis de Sade.Probably the most well known patient in the Charenton.Known for his erotic writings that both shocked and aroused the people of France.  
  
Marquis de Sade had used writing as he grounding against the things that made him vile.But of course his writings were those of a vile man. Abbe had been disturbed to learn of the writings being published. He knew what Marquis wrote about.And he had grown to know the funny little man with the title of Marquis de Sade,who was so spoiled by his surroundingsFurniture,a bed instead of a straw mat,wine and decorations.His wife had paid money annually to finance her husbands rich tastes.  
  
Abbe gave a smile to Madelaine,a dark haired chambermaid,as he passed.They had become friends ever since he had started at Charenton.She had only been fifteen when he had started there.She was seventeen now.Her mother had gone blind but still worked, washing and drying out the patient laundry each day. Abbe was a young man of twenty, with dark brown hair to match his brown eyes,and a face so charming that people would wonder what he was doing in priesthood instead of courting a woman for marriage. A good looking man like him would be a good suitor for any powerful mans daughter. 'Who's that?' the voice said. 'It's Abbe, Marquis. I've come to speak with you.' And with that he unlocked the door with the key on his belt and swung the iron door open. The Marquis de Sade was sprawled on a couch drinking his afternoon glass of wine which he had acquired from the cupboard of the church. The church wine used for the masses each day. But the Marquis had obviously not cared. As long he had all the splendors that kept him happy and content with himself.And the so called madness that he was locked up for.  
  
'Ah,my cherub' Marquis cooed raising his glass toward the ceiling 'I salute you, in more ways than one.But my fair boy, what have you come for this time? A light chat before you tend to the other loonies slobbering and raving like God's own mistakes? Which is it my cherub, for I have an engagement soon and must rush off,can't be late when I'm meeting such a high class lady.' 'You vex me Marquis. Poor me some wine will you? I have been walking the corridors all morning.' He found his seat and took a hefty glass of red wine from the Marquis. 'Written anything as of yet? Your writings are filthy and immoral and I can't think why people read them.'  
  
Marquis laughed heartily, settling back down on his chair to face Abbe.'Why, my child of God,you flatter me with your honesty. Yet I keep writing,dear heart,and people keep asking for more.Curiosity can't be matched with morality.What the people want,the people get. Including my head on a plate.But why worry of that now? We all die at some time.' 'I guess you're right Marquis.But,I have come to tell you that you must cease publication of your novels. This Doctor has his eye on you, and you risk getting the whole establishment in trouble.We could be shut down,then where would you go? You know not everyone out there is a fan of your work.Some would find you to be vile and disturbed,and would wonder why you were put out of an asylum back into the streets to threaten their pure existence.' 'Pure you say? Every being has inside them the desire to rape,murder,torture.To bring power over another person for their own self. Even,and especially you.Who has given their hand to God only to find that God is wretched too.Why else does he have his own creations murdered by someone else's hand,only to call them impure too,and not worthy enough to pass through the gates of heaven. While he sits up there,amused.Deriving pleasure from watching us suffer, as he did his own son.Ah,but this conversation is not in your own taste,is it Abbe? You would rather talk of pleasant things,such as the weather,or the latest theatric productions. You would rather be God's whipping boy,wouldn't you?' 'Stop this Marquis.Cease this game you play with everyone.These mind games are both tiresome and audacious to say the least.Now I must finish my wine and be off to finish my rounds.' 'You leave me so hard?'  
  
Abbe rose to leave. 'I leave you now. I'll be back tomorrow to check your progress.' 'What progress? You leave me naked and hard, teasing me with that face of yours. Such cruelty my cherub. Please stay.I will hold my tongue.Or,you can.' Abbe shook his head.Marquis always wanted to dance and he always stepped on your toes. 'I simply can't stay here with you,ignoring my duties.You know that.' He was playing the game 'If I stay?' 'I will entertain your fancy for dull chatter about unimportant things.' 'And if I want to talk about,other things?' 'Like what?' 'Well that's a secret.One doesn't lay out everything he is about to say before he says it.' 'You have peaked my interest dear Abbe. Please,sit down,I will refill your glass.And when Madelaine comes to the door to collect the linens we will tell her we were discussing politics,if that suits you.' 'What about Madeline? I have gathered that you have a thing for her.I can see it in your eyes each time she is mentioned.Each time you say her name.' 'That,my cherub,is a private matter.Or it can be turned on you and asked the same.She's a fine piece of flesh.'  
  
Abbe tried to change the subject. 'How is your wife?' 'Oh I have hit a sore spot. She is well I guess. Last time she came she brought me some wooden sculptures.Have you seen them?' He shook his head. 'Perhaps I shall show you my wood some day.My pikestaff' Marquis said with a chuckle. 'Let me refill your glass and we'll talk of other matters.I don't want to offend you still.' 'You do more than that.' 'Oh?' 'Listen well Marquis de Sade.' he cleared his throat 'I have read each page of your filthy writing,and I'm not sure how you get it to a publisher.But that is beside the point. The way you write intrigues me.Your ideas that flow onto a page and arouse even me, a priest of God.I have taken a vow of solitude and am here to bring forth faith to the unstable and ill. But you have forever separated yourself into this world of..sex that flows onto your parchment.Your quill an erect staff that guides your direct stories there and then onto the minds of the people.I have, never met anyone as corrupt and rebellious as you..' 'You flatter me.' 'Let me finish.My Curiosity rises each time I see you,each time I glance at your writing as I know I must.It holds me, you hold me.And I don't see how it is that I am pouring myself out to you like I am.But,as with Madelaine, I come here once or twice a day to share a moment with you.I can't help coming back here.And you're always.. here to breach my Curiosity the way you always do. If I asked you to hold me against you,would you? If I let you kiss me and touch my bare flesh would you take me?'  
  
Marquis de Sade studied him,putting his glass down with a clink on the table. 'Oh my cherub.I could show you the ways of passion behind the curtains of my bed the whole night through.There's a place for you inside me.Come sit on my lap and I'll covet you with but a kiss. You charm me so.' And they embraced forcefully over sips of wine as Marquis felt for Abbes sex.He licked his lips. 'Kisses from a priest. Ah bliss.' There was a sharp knock on the door as Abbe bent over for another kiss. 'Your linens please' the voice said.And they recognized it as Madelaine's,Abbe freezing where he stood. 'Madelaine' Marquis mused 'we were just speaking of you.Put your key in my hole and come join us.' Silence.And then the clink of the key in the door. Madelaine found Abbe standing over the Marquis de Sade as she came in.Abbes face was flush with embarrassment and she wondered what had been going on before she came in. 'What's goin' on in 'ere then? Abbe? What has the Marquis said to you that has you so flush?'  
  
Abbe found his words, 'I was rising to open the door and the Marquis commented on my priestly robe.It caught me off guard that's all.' 'Don't be foolish Abbe' Marquis interrupted 'We were sharing an intimate moment until you came rapping on my door.' 'What?' 'Yes,it turns out Abbe is infatuated with me, I hope he doesn't mind me saying so, but dear Madelaine I would tell you anything. You have captured my heart.' She looked surprise.And well she should have. It was more than just shocking to find this out.Scandalous. 'Madelaine would you forgive me?' Abbes' lip quivered slightly,he laid his head in his hands. 'If you forgive me for this' and she took his head into her hands and kissed him. 


End file.
